"Red X Revealed" transcript
Prologue: Teen Titans headquarters Beast Boy and Terra are now watching movie clips from their past years on the plasma television screen while the other Teen Titans are doing their own things. Flashback video clip: "Aftershock Part 2" Terra: "You have to stop me, Beast Boy, please, I don't wanna fight anymore." Beast Boy: "Then don't let Slade control you anymore!" Terra: "I have no choice." Beast Boy: "That's a lie, you've always had a choice!" Beast Boy: "It's all been your choice, you chose to work for Slade, you chose to betray us, and now you've chosen to give him control, Slade isn't doing this, Terra, you are!" Terra: "No!" Beast Boy: "Well, Terra, I sure am lucky that you're not like that any longer." Terra: "So do I, Beast Boy, so do I." Cut to Robin, Raven and the others..... Robin: "Wow, Beast Boy and Terra sure look good together as always." Cyborg: "It sure brings back those memories." Starfire: "Now she will not be an evil traitor and begin being a good citizen again." Raven: "Well we'd never do anything without her here." Sirens Wailing Robin: "Titans, trouble, let's go!" Fade to a black screen....... [Teen Titans New Theme Music In Background] Beast Boy: I can obey the traffic rules Teen Titans I can eat anything without likes or dislikes Teen Titans earthquakes, lightning, thunderstorms grammar, algebra, science and history there's nothing I'm terrified of Teen Titans, go Continues In Background go on over and call my name Teen Titans all of your troubles will disappear Teen Titans let's use schedule patrol let's not lose control losing is hopeless Teen Titans, go (spoken) "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, go, Teen Titans, alright!" Scene 1: Downtown Jump City/fighting against Red X Red X: "So, are you surprised to see me, Titans?" Robin: "Red X, we don't exactly know who you are, but we're still ready to take you down so we can figure out your true identity!" Beast Boy: "Now's the time!" Robin: "Titans, go!" The Teen Titans begin fighting against Red X and going after him. Robin: (using his karate staff) "Hiyah, hiyah!" Beast Boy transforms into a cheetah and chases after Red X. Terra uses her Geo-kinetic powers as well. Cyborg fights against Red X with his power blasts while Starfire uses her Star Bolts to back him off. Raven: "Think again, Red X." Raven: "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's powers levitate a broken maple tree branch, which knocks Red X cold on the head. Red X: "Ouch, that's gotta leave a mark." Beast Boy: "Sweet, we knocked him out real good!" Terra: "Now it's time to see who Red X really is this time." Terra removes Red X's mask, and Red X is revealed to be Jason Todd in disguise. Cyborg: "Jason Todd?!?" Starfire: "But that is not possible!" Raven: "I don't believe my own eyes." Jason: "Hey, what was I doing this entire time?" Robin: "So, Jason, why did you disguise yourself as a criminal named Red X in the 1st place?" Jason: "Well, you see, it all began way back when I was brought back to life, then I noticed Slade was spying on me, so in order to hide from him, I disguised myself as Red X in order to escape from his evil forces." Beast Boy: "Whoa, dude." New Titan Member/Super Boy: "I can't believe Jason was Red X the entire time." Robin: "Who are you?" New Titan Member/Super Boy: "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Super Boy, I was out fighting against Red X, but then I realized it was Jason in disguise." Cyborg: "So, Super Boy, are you ready to join the Titans West?" Super Boy: "Of course I am." Robin: "Then consider yourself an Honorary Teen Titan, an official member of the Titans West." Robin gives Super Boy an extra communicator. Super Boy: "Wow, thanks a bunch." Beast Boy: "Just wait 'til you tell Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Thunder, Lightning and the others about this." Terra: "I'm pretty sure they'll like to have you on their team." Robin: "Come on, Titans, let's go out for a nice pizza lunch break, Jason, you can come along with all of us, but you need to pick out a Titan name 1st." Jason: "You got it, Robin, how 'bout I become Optimo for a change?" Robin: "You got it, Jason, I mean, Optimo." Jason transforms into Optimo and Raven gives him an extra communicator. Optimo: "Hey, thanks a bunch." Raven: "You're welcome." Beast Boy: "Just as long as I get the vegetarian side." Jump City Pizza Parlor Beast Boy: "Well, you guys, we finally captured Red X and revealed him to be Jason Todd, also known as Optimo in disguise." Robin: "That's right, and since Super Boy's joining the other Honorary Teen Titans on missions, Optimo's now the 7th member of our team" Cyborg: "Well, at least we don't need to worry about some of the changes that happened around here." Starfire: "I agree with all of you guys." Terra: "So do I." Raven: "You'll never know who the next criminal is to fight against." Sirens Wailing Again Robin: "Titans, more trouble, follow me, let's go!" Optimo: "We're right behind you." Fade to a black screen....... Cartoon Network Announcer: "Don't go away, 'cause Teen Titans will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2 Cartoon Network Announcer: "And now back to Teen Titans, right here, on Cartoon Network." Fighting Against Brain and Monsieur Mallah Brain: "So, Titans, we meet again, face to face." Monsieur Mallah: "Eet ees time for ze pummeling." Cyborg: "You're not walkin' outta here, you 2!" Starfire: "You are not getting away with it!" Raven: "Not without another fight." Robin: "Titans, go!" The Teen Titans, Titans East and Titans West begin fighting against Brain and Monsieur Mallah. Robin: "Take this and that!" Terra: "And some of this and some of that!" Super Boy begins punching at Monsieur Mallah's face, then uses his laser eyes to zap him right into the hill side, which knocks him out cold on the ground. Wonder Girl: "My Power Lasso can hold you back, Brain!" Wonder Girl uses her Power Lasso and ties Brain up. Raven and Optimo use their dark magic attack moves on Monsieur Mallah. Robin: "Beast Boy, do the final blast." Beast Boy transforms into an American bald eagle, grabs Brain and puts him in the freezing machine, which freezes Brain in the process. Beast Boy: "Hey dudes, check it out, Brain freeze, get it? Brain freeze?" Terra: "Wow, Beast Boy, nice job, that was super thrilling." Cyborg: "I gotta agree with you, BB, your jokes might be difficult to deal with, but that 1 was brave and hilarious at the exact same time." Aqualad: "Well, what are we waiting for? let's all go back to our towers for some relaxation." Bumblebee: "Right, let's go, I need to catch up on my beauty rest." Fade to another black screen...... End Production Credits Directed by Michael Chang Written by Amy Wolfram Voice Cast Member Credits Scott Menville as Robin and Red X (voices) Beast Boy:'T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, let's go' Hynden Walch as Starfire (voice) Beast Boy:'T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, let's go' Tara Charendoff as Raven (voice) Beast Boy:'T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, let's go' Khary Payton as Cyborg (voice) Greg Cipes as Beast Boy (voice) Beast Boy:'T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, let's go' Ashley Johnson as Terra (voice) Mike Erwin as Speedy (voice) Wil Wheaton as Aqualad (voice) T'Keyah Keymah as Bumblebee (voice) Freddie Rodriguez as Mas Y Menos (voices) Bumper Robinson as Hot Spot (voice) Dee Bradley Baker as Wildebeest (voice)' Danny Cooksey as Super Boy (voice) Jesse McCartney as Jason Todd/Optimo (voice) Grey DeLisle Griffin as Wonder Girl (voice) ''Corey Burton as Brain and Monsieur Mallah (voices) '' Category:Teen Titans season 6 episode scripts Category:Transcripts